La Petite Mort
by Fairygirl34
Summary: How long had it been since that day? The day he possessed all three Hallows? Now as he gazed upon the old man lying on his death bed - his godson - Teddy, he had to wonder why he was chosen to be the Master. It was only a matter of time before Teddy passed on like the others. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


_A/N: Song: La Petite Mort._

 _Artist: Cœur de Pirate_

 _Original language: French_

 _I didn't translate this song but someone else did on YouTube who actually knows French. I recommend listening to the song before or during the story. Also, it's kind of a slow song._

 _I hope you enjoy this one-shot._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **During a breathless time**

 **On a late summer evening**

 **The angels left before**

 **And their faces white-stained**

How long had it been since that day? The day he possessed all three Hallows? When the moment the Resurrection Ring touched his palm, signifying a turning point in his life?

Harry gazed upon the old man lying on his death bed. To think he had watched this man grow from a babe, child, teenager, and adult. Him – this child's godfather.

Teddy Lupin.

Harry smiled sadly at the frail looking man, who was once full of life. Seeing Teddy like this and the rest of his family grow old and die, broke his heart into tiny pieces.

Him, forever young, to wander side by side with Death, while he watched his children's children and their children grow old and die.

 **I guess that it is too late**

 **To confess to you that I ache**

 **To my dying heart**

 **And my white-inked memories**

"Dad?" A weak and hoarse voice broke through Harry's thoughts. Amber eyes stared back into emerald green. "Dad? Is that you?"

Harry smiled softly. "Hello Teddy."

The Master of Death grabbed one of the frail hands of his godson, gently reassuring his presence.

"I guess you're here to see me pass?" Teddy smiled, making his wrinkles more pronounced.

"You know I could never stay away, Teddy."

 **If I was to be lost**

 **Just know that I would be yours**

 **And in its arms, Death will cradle us**

"I'm glad I'll pass with you here. Soon I'll meet with Mum and Dad and Victorie and all the others."

Harry's eyes began to water and he gave a watery smile.

"Yes, I'm sure the others are waiting patiently for you. But for now, this moment will be for us."

Teddy smiled, happy to have his godfather with him in the last moments of his life. He was content for the moment, knowing that he had lived a long and fulling life.

He was raised within a loving family, married Victorie, had children together, watched as they grew up. Now his grandchildren were starting families of their own and he would pass on to meet his family.

 **Because if I was to be lost**

 **It would be only to remain yours**

 **And in its arms, Death will cradle us**

It was breaking Harry's heart to see another member of his family passing on without him.

It had angered and saddened him as he watched those who were precious to him move on.

Teddy watched the emotions of grief, despair, anger and finally acceptance swam in his godfather's emerald eyes. He smiled softly at the man who raised him. "Don't be sad. We'll always be with you. Me. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and everyone else who has gone."

Harry gave a small smile. "When did you get so wise Teddy?"

Teddy grinned back. That look once used to show cheekiness. "I grew up."

"Yes, you did."

 **Rain flows on my temples**

 **Thunder sings your way down**

 **Snuggled up against my life**

 **Your laughter resounds then runs away**

Harry watched the shallow rise and fall of Teddy's chest, just like he had done many times in the passed when he was but a babe.

He felt the presence of Death behind but he didn't turn around. He knew that It was waiting for moment when Teddy's soul could no longer remain among the living.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Harry choked as he turned to face Death.

The tall skeletal imposing figure just nodding in confirmation. Silence once again settled inside the little room.

 **I guess that it is too late**

 **To tell you that it hurts**

 **My heart is no longer the same**

 **Because its softly falls asleep**

"Do you remember when James and I used to fight over who was the best at Quidditch?" Teddy asks nostalgically.

"How could I?" Harry gives a small smirk, before going back to his task. He blew on the hot soup before feeding it to Teddy. "I remember when you would often trip over your own feet. Clumsy just like you mother."

Teddy just grinned before eating another spoonful of soup. The rest of the afternoon was spent peacefully immersed in the past.

 **If I was to be lost,**

 **Just know that I would be yours**

 **And in its arms, Death will cradle us**

"I'm terrified."

Harry abruptly stopped his fingers continuing to run through gray hair, that once used to be vibrant blue and constantly changing. Of all the things Teddy could say, him being terrified of dying was not on the top of the list.

"Why are you terrified?" Harry asks softly.

It reminded him of days past when Teddy would come to him when he had a nightmare or something scaring him. He would've held the child close to him while murmuring reassurances.

"I'm terrified for you."

Harry gazed curiously at his godson. "Me?"

"I'm terrified you'll lose yourself in grief when I pass. You'll be all alone when all your friends and family have passed on." Teddy's amber eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I don't want you to become a shell of yourself. Promise me you won't."

Harry said nothing.

 **Because if I was to be lost**

 **It would be only to remain yours**

 **And in its arms, Death will cradle us**

It had been a week since Harry came to spend with Teddy. His end grew closer and he grew weaker with each passing minute.

Both tried to be strong for each other, but both knew it wasn't working.

Neither talked about 'The Next Great Adventure' as Harry didn't think he could handle it.

When Teddy's children and grandchildren came to visit, Harry watched under his Invisibility Cloak. He could see the endless love Teddy's family had for him.

He knew he wasn't the only one to shed tears as Teddy's last days approached.

When the Moon glowed brightly and the night was peaceful, Harry watched Teddy sleep – often cursing the Hallows and his immortality.

Wishing he didn't see all his friends and family pass 9n while he continued to roam the Earth.

 **If I was to be lost,**

 **Just know that I would be yours**

 **And in its arms, Death will cradle us**

Tears fell from emerald green eyes as Harry watched Teddy struggle for breath, it coming out in shallow puffs. He held the frail hand while the other caressed Teddy's face.

Teddy smiled serenely at his Godfather – forever young – gifted with the Deathly Hallows and as Death's Master. But he would always remember him as the man who raised and played with him and loved him.

"Don't cry Dad. I'll always be with you."

"I know Teddy. You and all the Weaselys will always be with me."

"I love you." Teddy whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too, My Teddy Bear."

Harry watched as Teddy gave a weak smile at the nickname. He could see Teddy struggling to keep holding on to life.

"Sleep Teddy."

"Could you sing me the lullaby you used to sing to me when I was small?"

"Of course."

Harry hummed the lullaby he used to sing to Teddy and all his children, watching as Teddy closed his eyes – breaths coming slow until they stopped altogether.

By the end of the song, tears ran down Harry's face, sobs escaping him.

"Sweet dreams, Teddy."

 **Because if I was to be lost**

 **It would be only to remain yours**

 **And in its arms, Death will cradle us**

The rain pounded hard against the earth, as if the heavens were crying for all those lost. A cloaked figure seemingly glided through the cemetery before stopping at its destination.

He knelt in front of a tombstone. One he was quite familiar with.

He traced the name before placing a bouquet of lilies next to the tombstone.

It was hours before the cloaked figure moved from kneeling in front of the grave, before turning and leaving with a loud crack.

If one would to look at the grave the figure had just left, they would find the words:

 _Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin_

 _Born April 1998_

 _Died June 2143_

The bouquet of Lilies glistening with water.

* * *

 _A/N:_ **I hoped you enjoyed this story. I actually made myself tear up while writing it but that just might be me.**

A little more about the title : "La petite mort" is both untranslatable and inexpressible. It is a French expression that could mean three things. It could be the orgasm, the feeling of joy and bliss you have just after, because you're so moved that you're a bit dizzy, but it also could be a metaphor (very used in the XVIe century by baroque poets) to mean "sleep" because sleeping is pretty much like dying ; you're not moving, nor talking, your eyes are close. (except, of course, that you're still breathing) Finally, "la petite mort" could simply be translated as "Small death" maybe also as a metaphor for the loss of a loved one. Enough for the explanations, just enjoy it.

 **Explanation used from the YouTube video which explains the songs meaning.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your thoughts about this!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


End file.
